Kill But Can't
''Kill But Can't ''is the ninth case of Elrolstown. Elrolstown is a series created by Zachary Riley. Elrolstown is set in 60s England. This case is set in Green Gardens. Plot When Oliver, Harper, and the player tried to find the person in the mask, they came across a news station. But, something seemed strange. Then Oliver sees a body. They move over to it, and come face to face with the lifeless body of Nalospow Sev, a journalist, who had a chess piece impaled in his heart. They also spot a propulsion device and a badge. The badge belonged to ENC reporter, Ashona Arripol. Ashona said that he was saddened by the fact that Nalospow died. Oliver and Harper begged Ashona to not share the death of Nalospow to the public, which Ashona agreed to not reveal the public about the case. Autopsy reports show that the chess piece was launched at full speed, and that she also found traces of cider along the chess piece. To confirm that it was the killer that was in contact with the cider, Nalospow's stomach was empty at the time of the murder. This confirmed that the killer drinks cider. The propulsion device was confirmed to be the murder weapon, as it was fired recently and when the body was found, it was pointing right at Nalospow. Not just that, but there was a substance on the propulsion device, which turned out to be stress relieving tincture called Saved By Flowers, which the killer took before accessing it. Right after, Ashona came rushing by, saying that Nalospow came back from reporting in a fire station. The player searched the fire station, and found a note and an ashtray. The ashtray belonged to Nalospow, and there was a cigarette still in it, which was smoked by firefighter Melisdaps Curreo. Malisdaps revealed that she was the one that Nalospow interviewed, and that he left the interview early for some reason. When asked why, she said she did not know. The note revealed the Nalospow was taking a tour around Elrolstown with a British soldier named Lowospo Happens. Lowospo said that he was doing an interview with Nalospow about what it was like to be a soldier, while also touring around the city. Later, when recapping the events, a man appears behind them. When they look around, they come face-to-face with Jhos Emerson. When Harper, Oliver, and the player step closer, they see that Jhos is communicating via hologram. Jhos said that the player and Harper and Oliver would never stop his plan, and that he would make history, but there was only one thing: Elrolstown would be destroyed in the process. Oliver was about to tell his old buddy to stop, but Jhos ended the message. Suddenly, Harper hears a voice coming from behind her. Charlie Tasini said that he knows where Nalospow goes a lot: to Green Gardens Church. The player searched the area and found torn paper, and an old sheet of paper. The old sheet of paper had Jhos Emerson's name on it. This was another blueprint for a weather controller, in which someone wrote, "Jhos, you are crazy. Keep dreaming." It was signed by Thismoa Weispo, who was the priest at the church. Thismoa said that he always thought Jhos was crazy, but also a talented gift from God. When he was asked about the murder of Nalospow, Thismoa said that Nalospow was an often visitor to the church and always helped older and younger people. Nalospow then became sad, saying that he didn't know who would murder Nalospow, because he was such a nice man. The torn paper was a song written about Nalospow and his death by a chess piece. Gail confirmed that the killer made the song, and also knew a thing or two about music. Oliver revealed that Jhos Emerson loved making music, and was a master at the drums. The player decided to investigate the fire station again. There they found a photo of a man with red eyes, and a letter. The letter said "GET OUTTA HERE! YOU ARE NOT GOOD AT BEING A JOURNALIST!" The message was from Ashona, who said that Nalospow was always boring when doing reports. Eventually, Ashona just got sick of it and wrote Nalospow that letter. The photo had handwriting saying: "I will never be the same." The face was Melisdaps as a teenager. When confronted about the photo, Melisdaps denied having red eyes but then eventually admitted. His eyes started glowing red, and he explained that he was experimented on during his teenage years. Eventually, his eyes became red one day. Nalospow found out one time, and Malisdaps begged him not to tell anyone. Nalospow did not listen, and told everyone anyways. When recapping the events, a drunken Lowospo stumbled over to the team and said that he needed to report a crime. It turned out that Lowospo's "crime" was useless, as Lowospo said that the bartender was out of vodka. He then said that Nalospow used to drink a lot, and then laughed a ton. Lowospo was interrogated because of this, and he said that Nalospow loved alcohol. Lowospo then said that he would usually drink alone. After sending Lowospo back to sober up, the player checked the church again. There, they found a film reel and a poster of Mayor Edward Tiosori. The poster was defaced and it said that Edward ruined the future and should have tore down the museum. Gail revealed that Jhos defaced the poster. Jhos admitted that he did, and that the museum was just taking up space. This made Harper mad, who said that the museum was history, more historic than Jhos was. Jhos then got mad and said that they have a big storm coming. The film reel was an interview with Thasmoa and Nalospow. Nalospow started asking personal questions, like how was his wife. Thasmoa then angrily left the show. Thasmoa got angry at just the mention of it, and said that his wife died five years ago, and that Nalospow insulted him. The player then looked for the final clues in the news station. There, they found a chess board, and a glass of cider. The chess board was missing a bishop, the chess piece used to kill Nalospow. Oliver found DNA on the chess board. Although they couldn't identify whoever came in contact with the chess board, Oliver confirmed that the killer is under 30. The glass of cider had fibers from a yellow shirt, which the killer wore. The team then arrested Lowospo Happens for the murder of Nalospow Sev. Lowospo denied the accusations at first but then admitted, saying that he used to be a huge fan of Nalospow, but when Nalospow told him he was no good at helping England, Lowospo snapped and waited until the show was over, and used the propulsion device to launch a chess piece into Nalospow’s heart. Lowospo was sentenced to 50 years in prison. After the trial, Lowospo was questioned in prison if he knew anything about Jhos Emerson. Lowospo said that Railapayu Albert is investigating into it also. After this, the team searched the church where they found a pistol, which was dusted for fingerprints. There were fingerprints. And it matched Jhos Emerson’s fingerprints. They also found a pry bar, and then realized a statue in the front of the church. A part of it was missing: a jewel. Harper realized that the jewel finished the weather machine. Kinaso then called them and said that all the security cameras at the park mysteriously were disabled. Harper then realized that there was thirty minutes until the meeting. After rushing over, Oliver felt like they were being followed. Then, bullets flew towards the three. Then, a person dressed in all black was towering over them. They then crawled over something that was like a button. Then, a futuristic keypad popped out of the ground. A calm robotic women’s voice said to enter the password. When the player entered the password, Oliver managed to shoot the masked person in the arm. When Oliver took off the mask, he found Amir Loggersonostra. Oliver told Harper and the player to go ahead while he took Amir back to the station. Harper and the player then went along... Summary Victim: Nalospow Sev (found with a chess piece impaled in his heart) Weapon: Propulsion Device Killer: Lowospo Happens Suspects Ashona Arripol (ENC Reporter) Age: 26 Height: 6'2 Weight: 162 lbs Eyes: Green Blood Type: O+ (This suspect drinks cider) Melisdaps Curreo (Firefighter) Age: 24 Height: 5'8 Weight: 123 lbs Eyes: Red Blood Type: A- (This suspect drinks cider) (This suspect takes Saved By Flowers) (This suspect knows music) Lowospo Happens (British Soldier) Age: 29 Height: 6'3 Weight: 207 lbs Eyes: Blue Blood Type: A- (This suspect drinks cider) (This suspect takes Saved By Flowers) (This suspect knows music) (This suspect wears a yellow shirt) Jhos Emerson (Crazy Scientist) Age: 47 Weight: 137 lbs Height: 6'4 Eyes: Brown Blood Type: A- (This suspect knows music) Thismoa Weispa (Priest) Age: 42 Weight: 152 lbs Height: 5'4 Eyes: black Blood Type: B+ (This suspect drinks cider) (This suspect takes Saved By Flowers) (This suspect knows music) (This suspect wears a yellow shirt) Quasi-suspects Kinaso Deaka (Partner) Age: 22 Weight: 114 lbs Height: 5’7 Eyes: Green Blood Type: O+ Killer’s Profile * The Killer drinks cider. * The Killer takes Saved By Flowers. * The Killer knows music. * The Killer is under 30. * The Killer wears a yellow shirt. * Crime Scenes News Station-Desk-News Station Bonus (Puzzle) Fire Station-Fire Truck-Fire Station Bonus (Timed) Green Garden's Church- Pews-Green Garden's Church *